TMNT Behind The Darkness :Midnight and Scarlet
by IShipMaskyXHoodie
Summary: This is a fanfiction about the comic Behind The Darkness, where Mikey becomes Midnight. This fanfic is about what I think would happen if Midnight, formerly Mikey, had someone on his side from the start. Scarlet, formerly Sadie, had ran away from her brothers after they beat her almost to death.
1. chapter 1

I step between Mikey and the others. "Don't you think that is enough?" I ask pleadingly only to be shoved aside "Move Sadie!" Raph growed at me as I landed on my shell. I gave up watching as I cried and Donnie held me backand when they were done quickly rushed to Mikey's side. "Mikey! Mikey are you alright?" I ask as tears stream down my face, helping him up. As we go to my room I glare at Donnie who had been wathing Mikey being beaten and who had stopped me from helping him.

As we sit on my bed I say quietly "I'm sorry I couldn't help you" as I bandage up his wounds. As I finish I pull him up and out of my room and the lair calling over my shoulder "Me and Mikey are going out! Don't wait up!" Despite knowing that they wouldn't anyway.

A while later we sat on the rooftop of Murikami's, our legs dangling over as we spoke when we heard the voice of Karai. I leapt up turning to face her as I stood in front of Mikey protectively. I glare at her as I ask tightly " What do YOU want?!" Angrily. She looked over Mikey as I stood over him, my blue eyes spitting metaphorical fire at her.

Whipping around as Mikey yelped,I gasped seeing Mikey had disappeared before turning around back to Karai only to scream in fustration as I also saw she had disappeared "MIKEY!!!" I scream into the night as I break down in tears.

I head back to the lair after spending the rest of the night looking for Mikey as I knew my brothers would blame me for his disappearance. Stepping into the lair I nearly groaned seeing the rest of my brothers waiting for me. Leo frowned before asking quietly "Where is Mikey, Sadie?". I stare down at the floor, bracing myself as I answer "He was taken by the foot".

A second later my shell hit the wall as Raph hit me across the room. Looking up I whimpered as Raph and Leo approach, shrinking back. Leo shook his head before nodding to Raph to continue. For hours my screams echoed through the sewers before they stopped as Casey and April came in. "Raphael!" April shouts furiously as she sees me curled up against the wall as Casey darts over to pull me up.

I cling to Casey as he leads me over to April, who placed herself and Casey between me and my bro-no, Donnie,Leo and Raph. She glared at them as Casey asks quietly "What possessed you do that?" confused. I hug myself closer to April as Raph glares at me, spitting out "She let Mikey get captured by the foot". April turns to look at me as she asks gently " Didyou let him get captured, sweetie?".

Looking at Raph I quickly shook my head mutely shrinking back as Raph glared at me heated. April sighed,disappointed before saying " Sadie is coming with me and Casey" as she pushes me forward gently with Casey walking behind us. Looking back I see Raph staring at me as he drew his finger across his throat in a silent promise.

Looking forward again I suddenly dash forward as soon as we were out of sight of Raph, Donnie and Leo, trying my best to shake April and Casey off my tail finally ending up at the place where Mikey was taken. Staring out at the night I whipped around as I heard a thud.

Looking closely I paled as I saw Mikey's nunchuku and orange mask, covered in blood. Picking up his mask, I hug it briefly before pulling out my kamas, looking between that and the edge of the building as I press the kamas to my chest flinching asthey draw blood. Standing on top of the building I stare out before singing the song me and Mikey used to sing together

Space Between Descendants Mikey: Mal Sadie: Evie

Me:I didn't know what you were going through

I thought that you were fine

Why did you have to hide?

Mikey:I didn't want to let you down

But the truth is out

It's tearing me apart, not listening to my heart

Looking up I stare around trying to catch a glimpse of Mikey but keep singing hoping he will show himself

Mikey:I really had to go

Me: And I would never stop you

Mikey: Even though we changed

Me: Nothing has to change

Me Mikey:And you can find me in the space between

Where two worlds come to meet

I'll never be out of reach

'Cause you're a part of me so you can find me in the space between

You'll never be alone

No matter where you go

We can meet in the space between

Mikey:And nothing can stay the same

It's growing pains

Me:Be proud of all the scars

They make you who you are (oh, woah)

Me: I know you have to stay

Mikey:But I'll never really leave you

Nothing has to change even though it changed

Me Mikey :And you can find me in the space between

Where two worlds come to meet

I'll never be out of reach

'Cause you're a part of me so you can find me in the space between

You'll never be alone

No matter where you go

We can meet in the space between

Me:There are no words left to say

I know you gotta find your place

Mikey:But this is not the end (no)

Me:You're part of who I am

Even if we're worlds apart

Me Mikey:You're still in my heart it will always be you and me, yeah

Me Mikey:You can find me in the space between

Where two worlds come to meet

I'll never be out of reach (I'll never be out of reach) no

'Cause you're a part of me so you can find me in the space between

You'll never be alone

No matter where you go

We can meet in the space between, yeah

Me:No matter where you go no matter where you go

We can meet in the space between

Sighing I say out loud, "Love ya Mikey and I hope you are alright


	2. Torn

Guys, I really need your opinion. At school I have this friends. I've known her for a while, however, she may make a very bad decision that could have very grave consequences.

In the summer, she is meeting up with this guy, about 21, and he is six years older than her. She has known him for a year, and says that he is alright, but I'm not so sure. She says there are meeting up to have, you know what.

However, as much as she says that he is alright and has treated her alright, saying it's her choice to have you know what at whatever time she is ready for it, I'm concerned he may be a good actor, and he may take advantage of her.

If you were in my shoes, what would you guys do? Because I know that I should tell someone, but she's made me promise not to, but at the same time I don't want her to be one of those girls that are raped, then killed.

So what would you guys do? I promised to keep quiet about it, but I can't as there are so many things that can go wrong with what she is about to do. Should I break my promise and tell someone? Or not tell someone, keep quiet, and if what I fear does happen, feel guilt for the fact I know I could have stopped it and I didn't.

If any one thinks what I'm saying is a joke, it isn't and I'm really concerned for her safety with this guy.


End file.
